


Preocupação Desnecessária

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Clint, Natasha and Steve are friends and it's beautiful
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um gavião ciumento não voa bem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preocupação Desnecessária

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Needless Worry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660841) by [screamingarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingarrows/pseuds/screamingarrows). 



> N/T:  
> Traduzida com autorização.

Nem havia dúvida de para onde deveria ir quando a SHIELD caiu. Tony ofereceu a todos um convite aberto e depois de receber uma ligação frenética de Tasha (“Clint, abandone a missão e venha para casa. A SHIELD foi comprometida”), bem, nem pensou em ir para qualquer outro lugar.

 

Clint olha para a Torre Stark enquanto seu táxi se aproxima. Foi reconstruída, é claro, mas é a primeira vez que Clint teve tempo o suficiente para prestar atenção. O topo não é visível do ângulo em que se encontra, mas consegue ver a parte de baixo do ‘A’ florescente iluminando o céu noturno. O taxista para no meio-fio e se vira para encarar Clint sobre o ombro. Diz um preço e Clint tira um punhado de dinheiro da SHIELD e o entrega para o taxista.

 

“Obrigado.” Clint murmura, está mais cansado do que havia percebido quando cambaleia para fora do táxi. Olha em volta antes de se dirigir para a torre. O vento do ar condicionado passa por ele; está suado por causa do calor do verão e do táxi, e calafrios passam por sua pele. Pisca olhando ao seu redor e vê Hill na mesa da recepção.

 

“Bem-vindo à Torre Stark, você tem-” as palavras dela param abruptamente quando finalmente desvia o olhar da tela do computador e vê Clint parado no centro da sala.

 

“Barton?” Ela fica parada e Clint sorri para ela. O movimento puxa seu lábio cortado e pressiona o hematoma em volta do olho direito, mas isso não diminui sua felicidade em saber que ela escapou em segurança.

 

“Primeiro e único.” Ele anda até a mesa e se inclina contra ela. Ela se senta, mas sua postura é rígida, como se ela precisasse se mover mas não soubesse para onde ir.

 

“Estou feliz em te ver aqui, Maria.” Diz suavemente, e ela pisca, seu corpo relaxando com essas palavras, descansando suas mãos na mesa.

 

“Você também. Ela... caiu tão rápido, não tivemos tempo de tirar ninguém.” Sua voz é surpreendentemente suave e Clint deixa seu sorriso diminuir para um reconfortante.

 

“A SHIELD treinou alguns dos melhores. Tenho certeza de que mais pessoas conseguiram escapar do que imaginamos.”

 

Maria acena para suas palavras, antes de olhar para cima, abafando as emoções como foi treinada para fazer. Está em uma missão, então, a mente de Clint oferece. Ela inspira profundamente antes de lhe dirigir um largo sorriso e se levantar.

 

“Se você me seguir, Sr. Barton. Você tem uma Viúva bem ansiosa lá em cima.”

 

Clint segue Hill para os elevadores e lhe dirige um sorriso quando as portas se fecham e ele começa a subir.

 

“Bem-vindo, Agente Barton.” Uma voz mecânica cumprimenta. Clint pisca olhando para o teto, cansado demais para demonstrar mais surpresa.

 

“Obrigado?” Não queria que soasse como uma questão, mas a voz não parece se ofender.

 

“O Senhor Stark foi informado da sua chegada, como também a Agente Romanov. Estão esperando por você no andar comunal.” Clint acena e se apoia nas paredes geladas do elevador. Conforme vai subindo, algo no seu peito é aliviado até que o elevador soa um aviso e as portas se abrem. A primeira pessoa que vê é Stark. Está saindo de um cômodo lateral, garrafa de água debaixo do braço. Estrala os dedos e bate palmas, seu rosto se iluminando com um grande sorriso quando vê Clint.

 

“Ei.” Diz Clint, saindo do elevador. Seus olhos vasculham o corredor, as paredes são cor creme, o carpete é cor chocolate amargo. Luzes fluorescente iluminam a área com uma precisão artificial, nenhuma sombra é formada.

 

“Bem-vindo a minha humilde morada, bem, nossa humilde morada. Posse te mostrar a sua morada logo, 63º andar. Nada mal se eu posso falar-“ A lengalenga de Tony é interrompida pelo som de risadas vindo de trás dele. O olhar de Clint desvia-se de Tony e Tony sorri, esfregando a nuca constrangido. “Bem, o grupo está aqui, vou te deixar ir lá, Gavião Arqueiro.”

 

Clint franze o cenho por causa da súbita dispersão, mas Tony está passando por ele para entrar no elevador e escuta a voz de Natasha o chamando como o canto da sereia. Cambaleia pelo corredor e observa o cômodo.

 

A iluminação é melhor ali, um amarelo seguro ao invés do branco clínico. Clint pisca. Há um sofá no centro, um menor de dois lugares à esquerda, e duas cadeiras à direita; todos os móveis estão arrumados ao redor de uma grande TV com uma mesinha de centro colocada convenientemente na frente do sofá. Natasha está sentada no chão, sentada sobre as pernas e inclinada contra o sofá, com os braços sobre a mesinha. Steve Rogers está inclinado contra a cadeira e um homem negro não identificado está sentado do lado oposto ao deles, de costas para a TV. Clint precisa de um momento para perceber que estão jogando um jogo de cartas e considera que está mais cansado do que havia pensado.

 

Fica lá observando eles, observando Natasha xingar de brincadeira e Rogers retaliar, ela joga a cabeça para trás e ri. Não tinha ouvido ela rir assim em um bom tempo e algo se contorce no seu estômago porque Rogers foi aquele capaz de fazê-la rir.

 

O homem negro olha para cima e o vê parado na soleira da porta. Clint se erriça por causa da forma como o sorriso parte do seu rosto e ele se senta ajustando a postura, como se Clint fosse uma ameaça. Isso chama a atenção de Nat e Rogers, e Clint entra na sala. Natasha pula e vai na direção dele, agarrando-o em um abraço apertado. Clint enrijece, ela nunca demonstra tanto com outras pessoas ao redor.

 

“Ei Tasha.” Sussurra no seu ouvido e aperta-a em seus braços antes de deixá-la se afastar. Rogers acena quando Clint olha para ele. O outro homem está relaxado novamente, mas algo sobre o escrutínio combinado com seus ossos exaustos faz com que queira recuar imediatamente. Natasha percebe sua tensão e toca-o no pulso uma vez antes de se virar e apontar para os homens.

 

“Clint, Steve, Sam Wilson.” Apresenta a todos eficientemente. “Ele é um… novo recruta.” Natasha complementa quando Clint olha para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida. Clint olha novamente para o homem, Sam Wilson. É obviamente um militar, recente se tivesse de adivinhar. Clint dá um passo à frente e oferece sua mão. Wilson se levanta para a apertar e descansa com os braços ao lado do corpo, completamente relaxado.

 

“Então, qual é o seu nome de super-herói?”

 

“Gavião Arqueiro.” A boca do homem treme e Clint mal tem tempo de erguer as sobrancelhas antes que ele continue.

 

“Sou o Falcão.”

 

Clint força um sorriso mesmo enquanto seu estômago se revira.

 

“Prazer em te conhecer. Bem.” Dá uns passos para trás e gesticula em direção à porta. “Tenho que ir. Stark disse alguma coisa sobre o 63º andar e provavelmente devo ir para lá...” Deixa sua voz sumir e se vira para sair. Ouve os pés descalços de Natasha o seguindo e entrando no elevador atrás dele.

 

Andam em silêncio, ambos aceitando a presença um do outro como um lembrete reconfortante de que estão vivos. Quando chegam ao andar de Clint, Natasha sai na frente. As luzes se ligam automaticamente e revelam o projeto que alegrou tanto Tony. O chão de madeira maciça é marrom claro, um tapete preto está espalhado pela sala. Há uma TV, menor do que a da sala comunal, mas grande o bastante; há um sofá, preto com toques de fios roxos bordados. Clint sorri enquanto passam por ela e Natasha o leva direto para o quarto.

 

A luz não liga e eles se guiam para a cama – é alta, Clint nota, quatro pilares com um dossel sobre eles – usando a luz do corredor. Natasha o deita na cama e se senta na beirada antes de deitar ao lado dele e colocar os pés sob seu corpo. Ele se move para a acomodar, passando um braço sobre sua cintura, e enterra o rosto no pescoço dela.

 

“Então.” Murmura. “Falcão?”

 

Abafa uma risada. “É, achei que era estranhamente apropriado.”

 

Clint pensa nos falcões de verdade. Não sabe muito, e tenta se lembra se eles têm boa visão. Se são melhores do que gaviões.

 

“Fazendo mais amigos-pássaro para me substituir?” Pergunta. É uma piada, mas soa mais séria do que pretendia. Natasha move os dedos dos pés e respira calmamente.

 

“Vai dormir, Clint.” Diz delicadamente, e Clint nunca foi capaz de a desobedecer.

 

\---

 

De manhã, Natasha já tinha saído, o espaço que ela ocupou já tinha esfriado há muito tempo. Clint se alonga na cama vazia antes de se forçar a se levantar. Seus músculos estão rígidos e doem por causa da surra que levou. O preço a ser pago, supõe, quando alguém sai de uma missão cedo demais e é descoberto como sendo um espião. Só está fez por estar relativamente seguro, com Natasha a safo no mesmo lugar.

 

Depois de alongar os ombros, desliza para fora da cama e se levanta, alongando a coluna novamente com uma careta. Lentamente o quarto fica mais claro e Clint abre um olho para ver que a janela está se tornando mais clara.

 

“Bom dia, Agente Barton.” A voz mecânica da noite passada diz e os olhos de Clint se dirigem para o teto. “São 12:34 e atualmente fazem 74 graus Fahrenheit na rua. O céu está claro agora, mas há uma probabilidade de 87% de que chova de tarde. A Agente Romanov está no andar comunal, cozinhando o almoço junto com o Capitão Rogers e o Senhor Wilson.”

 

Clint franze o cenho e esfrega a bochecha. Faz uma careta quando seus dedos passam sobre o hematoma escuro ali e deixa as mãos caírem para os lados.

 

“Ela está cozinhando com eles?”

 

“Sim, senhor. Parecem estar fazendo quesadillas.”

 

Clint deixa sua face se contorcer em confusão enquanto encara o teto. Dá te ombros e começa a se dirigir até a porta, mas hesita quando chega à soleira.

 

“Obrigado.” Murmura antes de se dirigir para o banheiro.

 

Seu reflexo é grosseiro. Seu lábio abriu novamente durante a noite e gotas de sangue seco manchavam seu queixo. Seu olho roxo está em um profundo, escuro, feio tom de roxo, e tem sorte de conseguir abri-lo. Clint tira a camisa e encara a miríade de cortes e hematomas que cobrem seu torso. Um trecho das suas costelas está preto, e ele toca-o delicadamente antes de afastar o dedo com um silvo. Não está quebrado, mas apostaria que está rachado.

 

Seus olhos encontram seu reflexo novamente antes de suspirar e tirar o resto das roupas para entrar no chuveiro. Ele se lava o mais rápido que consegue e sai, enrolando uma toalha ao redor da cintura sem nem se importar em se secar antes de atravessar o corredor para o seu quarto.

 

Olha ao redor do quarto, subitamente, e agarra a toalha com mais força ao redor da cintura. Roupas. Não tem roupas. Vai até a cômoda perto da cama e abre uma gaveta, torcendo que Natasha tivesse pensado em pegar alguma coisa para ele.

 

A primeira gaveta tem uma faca que não se lembra de ter tirado do cinto e uma caderneta. Ele a pega e vira. O couro é macio e tingido do roxo mais profundo que já viu. Abre a capa e vê suas iniciais gravadas na primeira página. Ele se pergunta se é da Natasha ou do Stark antes de a colocar de volta na gaveta e abrir a próxima.

 

Clint deixa escapar um assovio de apreciação quando acha uma pilha de suas camisas. A próxima está cheia com mais das suas roupas e ele é fervorosamente lembrado de porquê ama Natasha tanto.

 

Veste-se rapidamente, suas roupas usuais se ajustam nele como uma segunda pele e se sente confortado por sua normalidade. Com tudo o que aconteceu, Clint abraça a normalidade como um antigo amigo. É claro, um passo para fora do seu quarto tornou a tarde um inferno. Nada disso era normal, Clint pensa olhando para seu apartamento. Ao menos, não era normal para ele.

 

Alonga sua caminhada até o elevador, ignorando as fisgadas nos músculos das costas. O elevador se abre quando ele se aproxima e Clint não tem tempo para ficar paranoico por causa disso.

 

“Para onde, Agente?” A voz pergunta.

 

“O andar comunal.” Diz, e então porque não nasceu realmente em um curral, adiciona. “Por favor.”

 

“Certamente, senhor.” Diz a voz e se a voz não tivesse soado satisfeita por sua educação então Clint era um palhaço de circo.

 

A descida do elevador é rápida e quando ele desce, assegurasse de agradecer a voz sem corpo. É sempre uma boa ideia agradar as máquinas de Stark.

 

O som de risadas, novamente, atrai Clint. Segue o som até a cozinha onde Wilson está dobrado sobre a pia, bebendo água direto da torneira e Rogers e Natasha estão ambos tremendo de rir.

 

“Eu te disse.” Rogers consegue cuspir e Natasha começa a rir descontrolada de novo. “Eu te disse.”

 

Clint observa a cena antes de entrar. Pega um pedaço da quesadilla de Nat e senta-se do lado dela. Ela olha para cima, o riso lentamente sendo controlado, e sorri para ele.

 

“Hey Barton.” Diz alegremente e Clint não consegue evitar a não ser retribuir o sorriso.

 

“Agente.” Rogers cumprimenta, um pouco sem fôlego, e Clint inclina a cabeça para o líder do time sentado do outro lado de Natasha. Wilson parece ter finalmente se controlado e se vira, limpado a boca com as costas da mão e fuzilando com o olhar os dois sentados do lado de Clint, que têm sorrisos inocentes no rosto.

 

“Você.” Diz, apontando para eles com os dedos. Clint ergue uma sobrancelha e se vira para Natasha. Ela simplesmente sorri e continua a comer o resto do almoço. Clint vê uma tigela largada inocentemente entre Rogers e Natasha. Esticando o pescoço vê um pedaço de uma pequena pimenta vermelha e de repente tudo faz sentido.

 

“Uma pimentinha é picante demais para você?” Zomba brincando. Wilson volta seu olhar fuzilante para Clint e Clint sorri. Não sendo do tipo que foge de um desafio, e o olhar que está recebendo de Wilson é definitivamente um desafio, Clint se estica e pega a pimenta mais próxima. Ele a coloca na boca e morde ao meio.

 

“Cara, eu cresci em um circo. Nós encontramos pimentas muito mais picantes do que essa.” Proclama e sorri para Natasha.

 

Wilson escarnece e levanta suas mãos para o céu antes de sair da sala murmurando algo sobre super-heróis terem nervos super mortos. Rogers está rindo novamente e se levanta, coloca seu prato na pia e segue Wilson para onde quer que o homem esteja indo. Natasha se levanta e vai até a pia enxaguando seu prato quando a cabeça de Rogers aparece na porta.

 

“Ei, Tasha, treino hoje à noite às 7?” Pergunta e Clint quase engasga. Ela é Tasha para ele?

 

Natasha vira o rosto por cima do ombro e acena. “Tá, parece bom.”

 

Rogers sorri antes de sair e Clint franze o cenho encarando a mesa. Pode sentir a queimação da pimenta no fundo da garganta e se pergunta exatamente o que perdeu enquanto esteve fora.

 

\---

 

Pela primeira vez em anos Clint está passando seu tempo de folga sozinho. Ok, está bem, isso não é verdade. Não está tecnicamente sozinho. E também, costumava ter algum tempo sozinho na SHIELD, mas isso era geralmente quando Natasha estava em uma missão e ele não estava. Quando estavam de folga ao mesmo tempo, estavam sempre juntos. Era uma coisa deles.

 

Gavião Arqueiro e Viúva Negra.

 

Romanov e Barton

 

Onde um estava, o outro certamente seria encontrado perto.

 

Clint quica uma bola de tênis contra a parede e a pega facilmente. Seus hematomas estão começando a desaparecer, os cortes no seu torso já praticamente sumiram. Atira a bola de novo e a pega. Tem um monte de energia acumulada e simplesmente não consegue dispersá-la, não importa quantas horas fique na academia. Pensa em procurar Stark. O homem estava evitando todos como a praga, o que incomodava Clint. O bilionário não parecia assim tão, em conflito, quando se conheceram. Apesar de que quando se conheceram estava batalhando contra alienígenas, então talvez primeiras impressões não valessem muito.

 

Clint joga a bola, de novo, de novo, de novo. A cada vez ela quica de volta para sua mão com mais força. Tenta bloquear os pensamentos da sua mente, focar-se apenas na bola. A bola é a única coisa que importa agora, nada mais deveria importar. Apenas uma mente vazia e o som gentil que a bola faz quando bate na parede.

 

Ele sente a falta dela.

 

O pensamento o surpreende e ele atira a bola alto demais. Ela quica e volta acima da sua cabeça e ele não consegue pegá-la antes que saía quicando pelo chão até o corredor.

 

Não pode... não pode sentir falta dela. Não dá para sentir falta de alguma coisa que você ainda tem. Ela não foi para lugar nenhum.

 

Levanta-se, palmas suadas. Ele limpa-as nos jeans e se vira, olhando para o quarto vazio como se esperasse vê-la sentada no sofá.

 

“J-JARVIS?” Clint pergunta para o teto.

 

“Sim, Agente Barton?” Clint engole a seco e enfia as mãos nos bolsos.

 

“Você sabe onde está a Tasha?” Pergunta antes de sacudir a cabeça e dizer “Natasha?” ao invés disso. Então tão rapidamente mudando para “Agente Romanov?”.

 

“Sim, senhor. Agente Romanov está no escritório com o Senhor Wilson. Gostaria que eu a chamasse?”

 

Clint engole o súbito caroço na garganta e sacode a cabeça. “Não, não, obrigado.”

 

Dá quatro passos em direção à janela antes de se virar na direção dos tubos de ventilação depois parando novamente. “Pode me levar até Stark?”

 

“Certamente, senhor.” JARVIS responde e Clint detecta uma ponta de felicidade vindo da IA. As portas do elevador apitam quando abrem no corredor e Clint anda até elas e entra. Sobe vários andares antes que o elevador finalmente desacelere e as portas se abram.

 

Clint consegue ver Stark através do vidro ao redor do laboratório e bate no vidro para conseguir a atenção do bilionário. Stark olha para cima, olhos arregalados. Clint consegue ver sua boca se movendo e presume que está falando com JARVIS. Clint espera com suas mãos nas costas enquanto Stark se aproxima da porta.

 

“Oi Agente.” Cumprimenta casualmente quando abre a porta. Apoia-se contra a soleira, seus dedos deixando uma mancha de gordura no vidro.

 

“Oi.”

 

“Alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?” Stark pergunta e Clint resiste ao desejo de mudar o peso entre os pés.

 

“Não, só pensei que você poderia querer companhia.” Não pode evitar que sua voz soe esganiçada e Stark percebe.

 

“Uhm.” Aperta os olhos e encara o arqueiro, procurando por algo nele. Aparentemente, Clint é satisfatório, porque Stark acena e dá um passo para o lado. “É, tudo bem, entra.”

 

Clint segue Stark para a mesa onde estava trabalhando e se sentam em um silêncio constrangedor. Clint observa Stark trabalhar e deixa seus olhos passearem pela oficina. É caótica, certamente, uma bagunça de ferramentas e protótipos semi-terminados, mas Clint consegue ver que há alguma coisa que se parece com uma ordem ali. Apesar da bagunça, parece que está faltando algo que Clint não consegue bem definir.

 

Sua atenção é desviada do pensamento e de volta para o moreno quando escuta um sibilo de sofrimento.

 

“Tudo bem?” Pergunta, erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto olha para o homem. Stark atirou sua ferramenta longe e está sacudindo uma mão, seus olhos fechados antes que se abrissem por causa da pergunta de Clint.

 

“O que? Ah, claro.” Stark escarnece e pega sua ferramente, cuidadosamente cutucando a coisa com as mãos. Afasta-se subitamente, mas dessa vez em silêncio. Sua ferramenta cai da mão e Clint vai para seu lado antes que saiba o que está fazendo.

 

“Stark? Você está bem?” Clint pergunta e inspeciona os braços de Stark a procura de danos. Não vê nada, mas as pontas dos dedos dele parecem escuras sob a graxa que está ali.

 

“S-sim, é só um-”

 

“Aqui, lava isso.” Clint interrompe e força Stark a ficar de pé. Olha em volta e acha uma pia, e arrasta Stark até ela. Lava a ponta dos dedos delicadamente e franze o cenho quando Stark permanece completamente em silêncio.

 

Foca-se na tarefa e percebe que as pontas dos dedos estão de fato escurecidas, mas não parece ser nada sério, quase parecem estar manchadas. Provavelmente Stark esteve trabalhando por um tempo e não usou tanto tempo para lavar as mãos como deveria.

 

“Tudo bem, Mãe Ganso?” Stark pergunta quando Clint levanta os olhos das suas mãos. “Mãe Gavião? Esquece, a piada não vai pegar de qualquer jeito.” Stark repele o toque de Clint e volta para sua mesa, secando as mãos na camisa. Clint segue um segundo depois e se senta em um banco perto de Stark.

 

“No que você está trabalhando?” Clint pergunta. Stark olha para cima e pisca antes de baixar o olhar.

 

“A saída elétrica da bateria da armadura do Falcão.” Diz secamente e Clint estranha o tom.

 

“Você não gosta dele?”

 

“Ah eu gosto bastante dele. É um cara legal.” Não há sinal de sarcasmo. “Ótimo cara. Realmente ajudou eles lá em DC.”

 

A voz de Stark quase desapareceu e Clint olha para o rosto do engenheiro. Está obscuro, cheio de raiva.

 

“Deu suporte aéreo para eles.” É quase um xingamento e Clint olha para os lados subitamente. Sabia que algo estava faltando; as armaduras. Todas as caixas do Homem de Ferro estavam vazias e dolorosamente claras.

 

Stark voltou a trabalhar na saída elétrica em silêncio e Clint pressiona os lábios.

 

Deu suporte aéreo para eles porque você não podia, pensa Clint. Observa Stark colocar toda a sua energia em consertar a armadura do Falcão e se pergunta se ele, também, sente-se como se estivesse sendo substituído.

 

\---

 

É tarde quando Clint finalmente abandona Stark para procurar comido. Ele se oferece para pegar algo para o outro e voltar, mas Stark rejeita e lhe diz que irá pegar algo mais tarde. Clint sai, vagando para a própria cozinha depois que JARVIS o deixou silenciosamente no seu próprio andar. Abre a geladeira e a luz brilha no interior branco e vazio. Clint xinga e abre um armário, nada. Nada além de alguns pratos.

 

Pensa em ir até o andar de Natasha, não foi lá ainda, mas tem certeza de que JARVIS o levaria. Uma espiada no relógio sobre o fogão o faz desistir da ideia. Ela provavelmente estaria dormindo e não gostaria de acordá-la.

 

Clint suspira. Talvez devesse ir para cama também, ignorar a fome e comer uns ovos no café-da-manhã ou algo assim.

 

“O Senhor Stark mantém a cozinha comunal bem estocada.” Diz JARVIS para o ajudar quando Clint suspira novamente, dessa vez mais alto.

 

“Obrigado.” Clint diz hesitante. Há algo de perturbador sobre estar sob vigilância constante, mas Clint decide que a máquina ainda não lhe indicou nada errado, então decide aceitar a dica útil.

 

Seu estômago está roncando alto quando chega no andar certo e não desperdiça tempo em achar a cozinha. Firma-se no refrigerador e pega três tipos diferentes de carne de sanduíche. JARVIS o direciona silenciosamente para o pão e Clint faz um sanduíche improvisado. Cantarolando de satisfação quando o morde, Clint pega o prato com uma mão enquanto morde o sanduíche de novo. Segura o prato mais ou menos sob seu sanduíche enquanto anda até a sala.

 

Seu plano é relaxar no sofá, assistir a alguns infomerciais, mas congela na porta quando chega lá. Rogers está lá. A TV está baixa e sua cabeça está jogada para trás apoiada no sofá, dormindo. Clint decide que não tem problema se entrar e se dirige para uma das cadeiras reclináveis. Está dando a volta no sofá quando um toque de vermelho no ombro de Rogers puxa seu olhar. Clint olha para o lado e seu coração gagueja no peito.

 

É Natasha, dormindo. No Rogers.

 

Clint dá um passo para trás em choque. Agora estão... estão dormindo juntos? Olha para seu sanduíche e o larga no prato. Sai silenciosamente e deixa seu prato no balcão da cozinha, seu apetite desapareceu mais rápido do que um fecha disparada. As portas do elevador se abrem silenciosamente e se fecham atrás dele. Clint encara seu reflexo, se perguntando quando se afastou tanto dela.

 

Imaginando se foi antes ou depois do Loki.

 

“Só me leva para um dos meus quartos.” Murmura para a parede e o elevador sacode antes de subir.

 

\---

 

Na manhã seguinte Clint chega no laboratório do Stark, duas canecas de café nas suas mãos. Bate no vidro com a ponta do sapato e Stark olha para lá, franzindo o cenho antes de sorrir brevemente. Anda até a porta e a abre para que Clint entre. Está trabalhando em uma mesa diferente hoje, e Clint se ajeita em volta do espaço de trabalho com cuidado. Stark cambaleia ao redor da mesa e Clint oferece uma caneca de café para ele.

 

“Para mim? Barton, você não deveria.” Diz Stark, batendo os cílios. Toma um gole e seus olhos se arregalam em surpresa. Clint sorri escondido por seu próprio copo; perguntou para JARVIS como Stark gostava do seu café e a IA estava contente em ajudar.

 

“No que você está trabalhando hoje?” Pergunta Clint.

 

“Uma armadura para Bruce.” Clint olha para a estranha teia de materiais e franze o cenho.

 

“O Dr. Banner?” Stark olha para cima, as sobrancelhas meio levantadas em divertimento e um meio sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

 

“Sim Barton, o Dr. Banner.” Volta a olhar para o seu material e o puxa entre os dedos. É rijo, como uma armadura, e Clint não consegue ver como irá beneficiar o cientista em batalhas. Stark começa a murmurar coisas e ocasionalmente faz uma pergunta em voz alta, os olhos encontrando os de Clint. Clint nunca sabe a resposta e se sente como se tivesse sessenta centímetros, Stark para de perguntar e continua a falar. Explica o processo criativo, o que quer obter, e como acha que vai chegar lá. Clint observa atentamente enquanto Stark trança o material como cota de malha.

 

É feito de pequenos pedaços metálicos que se juntam sem problemas quando colocados perto um dos outros, mas não parecem se separar. Clint semicerra os olhos quando Stark explica em maiores detalhes a força que os pedaços metálicos tem e ele pisca, ajustando a coluna.

 

“É como um pulso eletromagnético?”

 

“Exatamente como um pulso eletromagnético.” Diz Stark com um sorriso. “Só que ao invés de explodir com a radiação gama, vai só mudar.

 

Clint faz uma expressão de aprovação e acena. “Então, armadura para Banner e calças para o Hulk.”

 

Tony bufa. “É, acho que sim.”

 

“Armadura?” Outra voz chama e Clint vira sua cadeira abruptamente antes de identificar o homem desalinhado com o cabelo começando a ficar grisalho.

 

“É claro!” Responde Stark quase gritando, girando seu banco e juntando as mãos enquanto olha para o homem a sua frente. “Temos que proteger o seu corpo, Doutor.” Stark pisca e Banner lhe entrega o café que aparentemente trouxe.

 

“Agente Barton.” Diz Banner com um aceno. “Não sabia que você estaria aqui, posso te trazer uma caneca se você quiser.” Clint olha para cima. Não tinha notado que seus olhos estavam fixos na nova caneca de café quente na mão de Stark.

 

Limpa a garganta. “Não, não, tudo bem. Já estava saindo mesmo.” Stark lhe dirige um olhar ríspido, mas Clint não se importa. Ele se levanta e sai, parando brevemente para acenar para os dois antes de se retirar para o seu quarto.

 

Stark tem outro gênio para brincar com ele, Clint não é mais realmente necessário.

 

\---

 

Stark não tem tempo de terminar a armadura para Banner antes que mais alguém apareça para tentar destruir Nova York. O chamado para se reunirem soa em todos os andares e Clint agarra seu arco antes de colocar seu antigo uniforme.

 

O logo da SHIELD no peito parece uma mancha agora e Clint passa seus dedos por sobre ele como se pudesse esfregá-lo até sair. O símbolo costumava significar alguma coisa, mas agora até olhar para ele fazia o gosto amargo da decepção subir por sua garganta. Ignora o sentimento e se dirige ao telhado, onde JARVIS o instruiu a ir.

 

Stark está com uma armadura, algo completamente diferente. É elegante, contornando seu corpo com mais delicadeza que qualquer outra armadura anterior. Banner está parado ao lado dele, dobrando os óculos e os colocando no bolso da frente. Wilson está caminhando na direção de Rogers e Natasha, os dois estão parados perto do helicóptero conversando. Wilson caminha de modo seguro, determinado, o peso das asas nas costas nem parece ser registrado e ele caminha até Rogers e para ali com um olhar sério.

 

Rogers levanta uma mão e o time para ao redor dele. Levanta a voz acima do som do motor do helicóptero e os informa rapidamente da situação. Aparentemente, lagartos mutantes. O que diabos?

 

Clint segue todos para dentro do helicóptero e tenta fingir que não notou Natasha acompanhando Rogers do lado direito.

 

Essas coisas malditas voam.

 

Clint está soltando flecha atrás de fecha nas bestas sibilantes. Está no topo de uma padaria, não é o ponto mais alto, mas os lagartos também não parecem conseguir erguer seus corpos enormes muito alto. Derruba mais um, que cai descontrolando na rua, morto ao bater no chão. O Hulk ruge em algum lugar atrás dele e Clint olha para cima, vê o reflexo verde nos espelhos do outro lado da rua. Stark voa sobre ele, fazendo comentários sarcásticos no comunicador. O Falcão responde com um grunhido e Clint o vê pular de um prédio no fim da rua e recolher as asas enquanto pega um lagarto e o joga contra a parede antes de abrir as asas novamente e subir com um grito. Abaixo, Rogers e Natasha estão derrubando os lagartos que estão no chão sistematicamente. Vê Natasha correr até um carro abandonado, uma sombra passando por sobre ela. Clint libera uma flecha acima de sua cabeça e o lagarto despenca, derrubando a fiação elétrica.

 

“Cap, pula!” Clint avisa e Rogers obedece sem pensar. Seus pés deixam de tocar o carro segundos antes dos fios o acenderem com faíscas. Cap bate continência antes de voltar a vigiar a retaguarda de Nat. O Falcão está fazendo seu mergulho de falcão quando um segundo lagarto vem a sua esquerda. Clint solta duas flechas, mandando o lagarto não visto em direção à padaria onde está. O prédio balança e o teto cede antes que Clint tenha a chance de usar uma flecha de arpéu.

 

Cai dois andares antes de aterrissar no térreo. Grunhe, o comunicador fazendo barulho no seu ouvido. Tenta se virar, mas sente uma dor aguda nas coisas e cai novamente arfando.

 

“-ão Arqueiro?” Ouve no comunicador. Clint não consegue fôlego suficiente para responder.

 

“Bar-” O mundo está se afunilando em um ponto negro de dor. Sente calor e suor escorre da sua testa. Forçando os olhos a abrirem, vê uma parede de vermelho e laranja; chamas. Ótimo. Xinga antes de tencionar o corpo e tentar se levantar novamente. Não tem sucesso e o pânico começa a se espalhar. O que resta do teto quebra sobre ele, caindo em pequenos pedaços.

 

“Que merda Clint!” Uma voz diz rispidamente. Isso corta a dor e o medo como uma faca na manteiga e o ancora. O rosto de Natasha entra em seu ângulo de visão e Clint tenta sorrir reconfortante por causa da expressão séria no rosto dela.

 

“E-ei Tasha.” Arqueja. Ela se ajoelha ao lado dele e passa as mãos por seu pescoço, depois nos braços e nas costas. Ele estremece, mas consegue sentir que ela continuou descendo até os joelhos e conta isso como uma vitória.

 

“Vou te levantar.” Sua voz não é tranquilizadora, não há espaço para perguntas ou discussões. “Pronto?”

 

Clint aperta os olhos quando Natasha passa as mãos sob seu corpo e o levanta como uma noiva. Ela o carrega para fora, as chamas ainda nas suas costas quando o vento gélido refresca o corpo de Clint.

 

“Homem de Ferro.” Ela late para o comunicador. Clint não consegue ouvir a resposta, mas Natasha está olhando para o céu e logo escuta o som metálico da armadura de Stark pousando ao lado deles. Um braço metálico envolve a cintura de Natasha enquanto o outro passa por Clint. Levantam voo e Clint não tem tempo de registrar a dor antes que pousem novamente. Natasha está correndo com ele em seus braços como se ali fosse o lugar onde devesse estar, e tem de lutar para não rir com esse pensamento.

 

“Shhh, Clint.” Diz ela suavemente. Ele disse aquilo em voz alta?

 

“Sim, agora nós já estamos quase chegando no departamento médico.” A voz dela é suave e os olhos dele se desviam para o seu rosto. Está manchado de fuligem e entranhas de alienígenas. Mas ainda é a coisa mais linda que já viu.

 

“Clint, você teve uma concessão. Só para de pensar.”

 

Clint tenta obedecer e antes que perceba ela o está colocando em uma cama branca e sendo empurrada para longe por homens de jaleco. Uma máscara de oxigênio é colocada sobre seu rosto e consegue sentir uma picada no bíceps antes que o mundo escureça.

 

Quando Clint recobra os sentidos, o quarto está escuro. Pisca olhando para o teto antes de reunir energia para virar a cabeça para o lado. Há um peso em sua mão e ele olha para baixo, dobra os dedos e sente cabelos macios e úmidos. Sorri e pisca sonolento. Toca na cabeça dela e ela se senta, ajeitando a coluna e olhando para o rosto dele atentamente.

 

“Não dorme assim.” Ele repreende e se move. Quaisquer ferimentos que sofreu na sua queda não doem, Clint suspeita que a intravenosa no seu braço seja a razão. Natasha parece hesitante por um momento antes de subir na cama ao lado dele e descansar a cabeça no seu peito, logo acima dos seus batimentos cardíacos. Ela escuta por um momento, tão quieta que Clint pensa que ela pegou no sono, quando respira profundamente e aperta sua camisola hospitalar entre os dedos.

 

“Eu te amo, Clint.” Diz ela suavemente. Ele a envolve em seus braços e a segura firmemente. Segura-a até que ela tenha relaxado seu aperto contra ele.

 

“Também te amo.” Sussurra antes de depositar um beijo na cabeça dela. Ela suspira e aconchega a cabeça no peito dele. Não o larga, nem mesmo enquanto dorme, e Clint se pergunta com o que estava tão preocupado.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A:  
> Proposta recebida no tumblr: Gavião Arqueiro suspeitando e ficando um pouco ciumento por causa de todo o tempo que Natasha e Steve passam nas missões e então no meio de uma missão a Nat aparece e salva o traseiro dele.
> 
> Ok então eu meio que sai da proposta um pouco porque eles não aceitam mais missões da SHIELD então, é, aqui está! Realmente gostei de escrever isso :)


End file.
